Faithfully: A Learren Story
by manda.marie20
Summary: Lea and Darren go out on their anniversary to find that thing's aren't so easy when you're loving "a music man."


Faithfully

The smell of steak wafted toward Lea. Her stomach growled loudly. She wanted food SO badly. It seemed like they ordered 3 hours earlier. She groaned in agony as the smell overtook her senses and made her feel almost sickly. "Dare, this is _RIDICULOUS_!" she complained.  
>Darren was playing with his paper straw cover, curling it around his finger. "What, bear?" he asked her, snapping back into reality. He blinked a few times before focusing his eyes on her face. Realizing she looked extremely bothered, he grabbed the next waitress that walked by and asked where their food was.<br>"Oh, um, I'm sorry sir. I'll get right on that, Mr..." the waitress said questioningly, with a flirty smile.  
>"Criss." he said, turning away from the waitress to look at Lea. He knew how much it annoyed her when girls flirted with him. It was like nails on a chalk board to her.<br>"Well, Mr. Criss, I'll go check on that for you right now." she said, sashaying away.  
>Lea sighed as she laid her chin in her hand. "<em>SOMEONE<em> likes you." she said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Darren replied, reaching across the table to take her other free hand in his. "I'm already taken by somebody else who is much, <em>MUCH<em> prettier." He smiled sweetly at her.  
>"Oh, really? Anddd who might that be?" she asked him sarcastically.<br>"Some woman named Lea. But she's a really pretty girl." he said playfully. He laughed and leaned over the small round table to kiss her.  
>"I love you, Dare. This is the best anniversary ever." she said to him smiling widely.<br>"I love you more, Lee-bear. 22 months and still going strong." he laughed.  
>Finally, their food arrived, and luckily it wasn't delivered by the flirty waitress. He was glad that he didn't have to be rude to someone to prove that he was not being flirty back.<br>That was probably one of the only bad things about Lea. She always worried that he would find someone better to be with. Little did she know that he probably wouldn't even date anyone else but her ever again. He knew that she was THE ONE.  
>But those were the instances when he really got aggravated with her. When she didn't trust him. When she thought he wasn't completely faithful to her. He was though, and sometimes he had to prove it to her.<br>The food on their plates disappeared in a matter of minutes. Lea was being extremely picky with her food, as usual, but Darren finished off the rest of it. By the time that he was chewing his last bite, the flirty waitress was coming back. He sighed and picked up his napkin off the table to wipe off his mouth.  
>Lea had given him a look that could kill when she saw the waitress reappear. Waltzing over like she was in a beauty pageant, the waitress batted her eyelashes several times, trying to make Darren notice her. Instead he kept his eyes locked, looking directly across from him toward Lea.<br>"Your bill, Mr. Criss." The waitress said with a heavy, flirtatious tone of voice. She laid the paper in the middle of the table, and to his dismay, Lea grabbed it before he could get to it. The waitress walked away at the cue of Lea's death look toward her.  
>After the girl was far enough away, Lea threw the bill back down on the table and crossed her arms. She pressed her lips together that formed a straight line. His eyes quickly darted toward the bill. On the backside, it said in swirly writing, "<em>CALL ME **555-1639** Marissa<em>"  
>To Darren's surprise, Lea's signature "death look" was directed at him. "Lea, what is it? She didn't stay for that long this time. If she bothered you-"<br>He was cut short by Lea's interjection. "Yes, Darren, she _DID_ in fact bother me. Do you want to know why?" she snapped back at him with a harsh tone.  
>Darren was taken aback by the statement. It took him a second to regain his senses. He cleared his throat and answered carefully, trying to not to say any words that might have had made the situation worse.<br>"Baby, I know why it bothers you. Because she's another girl who wants to be with me. But you know what? I only want you. I don't want anyone else. I-"  
>"You know what? Just forget it. Forget us. I can't take this anymore." she said pushing back her chair from the table. She grabbed her purse from the back of the chair and said goodbye sourly.<br>As she walked away from him, something inside him broke into a million pieces. He felt like it was his heart, but at that moment, he wasn't even so sure he had one.

Suddenly, the engagement ring in his jacket pocket weighed a thousand pounds.


End file.
